


Gentle Breezes

by WinterSkyInJuly



Series: Falling Shores [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSkyInJuly/pseuds/WinterSkyInJuly
Summary: Moonfrost's death.





	Gentle Breezes

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this was written a REALLY long time ago and i don't want to edit it.

 “RiverClan! Attack!” My Clan led the battle against ShadowClan and ThunderClan. “WindClan! Follow RiverClan!” I heard the battle cry from a long way off. My mind was a whirl of exhilaration as my claws met with a ThunderClan warrior’s brown tabby fur. _Forestfall!_ The ThunderClan deputy was rearing on his back legs to meet me. “ _Uff_ ,” I grunted as he landed with all his weight on my back. Satisfaction flared through me as my claws met with his chest. Forestfall screeched with pain and pelted back to the wild undergrowth. “That’s right! Run you fish-heart!” I yowled after his flicking brown tail. A pain-filled screech split the air. I saw a tom rake Gorsecloud’s throat open.

_No._

“G-gorsecloud?” I whimpered as I made my way to my mate’s blood-soaked body. The cat did not react.  I licked at his torn fur. The stillness of his body terrified me. _Is he dead?_ I thought. “No! I need you!” I wailed. Gorsecloud’s paws shifted. “M-my love… st-stay strong… for me… and… our kit…” His words were hardly more than a breath. His pain-filled eyes met mine one last time before he fell limp. I wailed my grief to the sky. _T-this can’t be happening! Not after we worked so hard to be together!_ I longed for those happy summer nights when we would lay in the grass and count the stars.

_… “I wonder how many stars are in the sky?” I asked Gorsecloud, “How many warriors are living up in Silverpelt?” Gorsecloud pressed closer to me. The steady beat of his heart comforted me. “Moonfrost, my love, we may never know.” He whispered to me, “but, one day, when we are both old, we will join them. Then no cat can judge us for who we are or who we love.”_

_He never knew it would be so soon. Or, that he would be the first to go._

_I looked deeply into his deep blue eyes. “When that day comes I will gladly go with you. The only that could ever hurt me is being away from you.” As soon as I spoke those words I knew they were true. I loved him, and he loved me, nothing could ever change that…_

As the memories faded, it left me with a feeling of, hope? Peace? Love? _No! He’s gone!_ As the wall I had created slowly chipped away, uncovering the holes my losses had created, I felt the last piece of my sanity drift away.

_How many have I lost? Specklepaw, Goldenspirit, Mistleaf, and now Gorsecloud…_

_Why me? Why so many losses? StarClan, are you testing me? If so, I’m about to fail…_

I spun around to find the cat who was guilty. “Who. Did. This?” I growled, tail lashing. “Show yourself, coward!” My gaze scanned the crowd. A tom stood horror-struck at the bloody cat, Gorsecloud, at his paws. I leaped at the tom, claws extended, wanting to slash his throat. I white pelt flashed at the edge of my vision.  _Icyfur? How can you stand by as I avenge your father?_  “No!” Shrieked a brown she-cat, “I can’t lose him too! Not after Blazemist!” The she-cat leaped in front of him, taking my blow to her chest. She gasped in pain as blood pooled around her paws. “Bramblefur?” The tom mewed desperately, “come on! Don’t leave me…” Bramblefur winced. “Nightblaze… I-I love you…” was all she managed to gasp out before her body collapsed with a soft thump. “Bramblefur? Bramblefur! Wake up! You have to come home to our kits!” Nightblaze nudged his mate’s limp fur with a paw. “M-my flower… You don’t have to go…”

“How could you?” Nightblaze’s snarl echoed in my ears. I saw tears leaking down his muzzle. I stared at him in surprise. Does he think I did this on _purpose?_ “No! This was an accident! I didn’t mean to…” My voice trailed off. There was no reasoning with this grief-crazed cat.

_Like me._

Claws raked my muzzle. Pain seared my fur as Nightblaze landed another blow to my side. I slid under his stomach, claws slicing, and appeared, ready to attack. Claws met my throat, piercing my flesh. I gasped in pain as blood trickled down my chest. I heard Icyfur gasp in horror, “Mother!” She cried.

I stumbled, clawing feebly at my enemy in vain. I knew in my heart this was the end. _Will I join Gorsecloud in StarClan? Or,_ I shuddered, _will I go to the Dark Forest?_ Darkness closed in on my vision and I let my spirit free.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was the starlit trees to my right and the shadowy swamp to my left. “Whe-where am I?  I whispered in a slurred voice, “didn’t I die?” Winds tugged at my pelt. “ ** _Moonfrost…_** ” a voice that seemed to come from everywhere yet no were at the same time whispered. “Who are you?” I asked fearfully. “ ** _We have been waiting for you Moonfrost…_** ” It whispered, “ ** _For such a long time…_** ” The smell of damp earth and moss filled my nose as if a ShadowClan cat had breathed in my face. _The Dark Forest!_ Tendrils of fog beckoned me from the shadow swamp. “Never! I’ll never go with you!” I screeched as I pelted towards the starry forest. My paws skimmed the misty ground. Tree after tree rushed past me as I flew through the forest. “Moonfrost? Moonfrost! Slow down!” I stumbled to a halt. Gorsecloud’s panicked gaze traveled the length of my body. “You’re dead?” He stammered. I looked at my paws. “Yes.”

Gorsecloud purred _. “All that matters is that you’re here with me… We’ll be together,_

_Forever…”_


End file.
